


В поисках большой и чистой любви и чего-нибудь пожрать

by Terra_Celtika



Series: Факультет прикладной некромантии [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Necromancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Факультет прикладной некромантии, первый курс, полевая практика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В поисках большой и чистой любви и чего-нибудь пожрать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на крипи-недельку на Dairy.ru.  
> Условный кроссовер с комиксом [Gigiks](http://acomics.ru/~gigiks/1).

— Нам пиздец, — сказал Аомине, зайдя в комнату.

— Опять? — скучным голосом отозвался Кисе.

— На этот раз настоящий. Я узнал, кто из семпаев поедет с нами на полевые занятия. — Аомине выдержал паузу и сказал: — Имаеши.

— Пиздец, — согласился Кисе. — А почему не Касамацу-семпай? Лабораторные с ним нормально прошли.

— Он пытался выпнуть тебя в окно. Я бы не назвал это нормальным.

— На нем было проклятье берсерковой ноги, его уже сняли, — отмахнулся Кисе.

— Значит, теперь на нем проклятье берсерковой руки. Он позавчера едва голову тебе не проломил, когда ты показал ему свою оценку.

— Потому что я получил «удовлетворительно», — убежденно сказал Кисе. — Семпай очень беспокоится о нашей успеваемости.

— А по-моему, ты его просто бесишь. Хотя я бы тоже тебе вломил, если бы ты бросился на меня с такими воплями.

— А без воплей бросаться можно? — спросил Кисе.

Аомине посмотрел в ехидно сощуренные глаза и сглотнул. Да он не смог бы ударить Кисе, даже если бы тот сиганул на него со шкафа в полной темноте, завывая, как банши. Ну, разве что подзатыльник отвесил бы. На самом деле, иногда очень хотелось, но рука сама останавливалась на середине замаха, и он просто лохматил волосы. Кисе ругался и незаметно подставлял голову.

 

Полевые занятия проходили в лесу неподалеку от института два раза в год. Жить приходилось в палатках и зимой, и летом — жители близлежащей деревеньки ни за какие деньги не соглашались пускать к себе некромантов. Зато жратву и самогон продавали исправно.

На этот раз занятия курировал Айда-сенсей. Вообще-то его специальностью была боевая магия, а не лесная нечисть, которой им и предстояло заниматься. Но первый курс на этот раз подобрался очень талантливый, буйный, склонный к экспромтам и вспышкам разрушительного вдохновения.

— Поэтому с нами и послали Имаеши, — сказал Мидорима, укоризненно возвышаясь над Аомине, распаковывающим палатку. — Вельзевул до сих пор пытается передавать вам записки через декана, я вчера слышал, как тот орал, что не похож на почтового голубя.

— А ты не слышал, что там в записке было? — спросил Аомине.

— Не разобрал.

— А нам одну показали, самую первую. Издалека и очень быстро, чтобы мы не успели прочитать и запомнить. Сказали, что там какое-то страшное заклинание.

— Думаю, оно призывает ящик виски, — сказал Кисе. Аомине был с ним согласен, да и деканат, скорее всего, тоже, потому заклинание им и не отдали.

— Я не хочу знать, чем вы так понравились князю бесов, вот что, — сказал Мидорима и направился к Такао, запутавшемуся в палатке.

— Мы ничего такого не делали! — крикнул Кисе ему вдогонку и добавил уже тише: — Во всяком случае, при нем.

Временный лагерь обустроили на небольшой поляне, заросшей мягкой травой. Имаеши прохаживался между первокурсниками и время от времени останавливался молча понаблюдать, как они возятся с палатками. Аомине выставил было ногу, чтобы тот споткнулся, но Кисе двинул его в плечо.

— Берсеркова нога, — прошипел он.

Конечно же, не было никаких доказательств, что проклятье на Касамацу наслал Имаеши. Аомине скорее поставил бы на Ханамию, который часто творил пакости из любви к искусству и экспериментам. Но в том, что Имаеши знает, как это делается, не было никаких сомнений.

Разжигать костер Имаеши им не позволил. Отобрал у Акаши спички, положил их в свой карман, щелкнул пальцами, и над поляной взметнулось высоченное пламя.

— Упс, перестарался, это для ведьм, — усмехнулся он и слегка подул на огонь. Пламя уменьшилось до приемлемых походных размеров и перестало плеваться голубоватыми искрами.

Вскоре из деревни вернулись Айда и Мурасакибара, тащивший несколько сумок с провизией. Сумки шевелились и умиротворенно квохтали.

— Они что, живые? — спросил Кисе.

— Будете учиться гадать на внутренностях, — сказал Айда. — Понятия не имею, как это делается, Имаеши вам покажет.

— Вы просто сэкономили на разделке, — сказал Кагами.

— Бюджет института надо беречь! В этом году смертность понизилась до критического уровня, мы продали очень мало органов. Кстати, я не только бюджет института экономлю, но и ваш — перья потом для ритуалов пригодятся.

— У нас свои есть, нам не надо, — сказал Аомине.

— Надо, — Айда сдвинул темные очки на кончик носа и очень убедительно посмотрел на Аомине. В зрачках полыхнули красные искры.

— Надо, — согласился Аомине. — До зарезу.

Первое занятие было запланировано на полночь, а пока что они занялись курами. Айда достал широченный мясницкий тесак и предложил его всем по очереди. Все отказались.

— Давайте мне, сенсей, — сказал Имаеши. — Заодно и погадаем.

Он нашел на опушке пенек, разложил на нем курицу и принялся за вскрытие.

— О, сердечко еще колотится — веселая практика у нас будет, смотрите, как задорно трепыхается. Легкие розовенькие — свежий воздух пойдет на пользу. А вот печеночка вяленькая…

Печенка, бледная и матовая, свалилась с его ладони и едва не стекла с пенька в траву. Имаеши подхватил склизкий комок плоти двумя пальцами и продемонстрировал всем.

— А вот это будет с тем, кто попытается купить в деревне самогон.

Про местный самогон ходили легенды. В самых безобидных говорилось, что настаивают его на студентах, которые просили сбросить цену. Наиболее популярной — и самой неправдоподобной — была байка о сараях, забитых сбежавшими из лабораторий гомункулами, которые гонят самогон из сахарных поцелуев дриад и пряного дыхания суккубов. Конечно, все знали, что в деревне нечисть не привечают и дают ей шляться на свободе не больше суток, а потом, если никто за ней не пришел, стреляют из заговоренного дробовика.

— Семпай, там куры сбежали, — сказал Мурасакибара.

— Куда? — удивленно спросил Имаеши.

— В лес, — Мурасакибара равнодушно пожал плечами. — Я за шоколадкой пошел, возвращаюсь — а они уже того.

— Раз ты такой распиздяй, будем есть твои запасы. Все равно больше нечего, — сердито сказал Кагами.

— Чего это распиздяй, всего-то две курицы из дюжины сбежали, — обиделся Мурасакибара. — Они мне все равно не понравились, смотрели как-то нехорошо.

— Ты их жрать собрался или на свидание вести? — завелся Кагами.

— Злая еда не может быть здоровой. Кагами шоколадку не получит, — сказал Мурасакибара и ушел пасти оставшихся кур.

— Ну, — Имаеши хлопнул в ладони, привлекая к себе внимание, — кто пойдет ловить кур? Предлагаю вытянуть на куриных косточках.

— Мой — позвоночник, — сказал Аомине. — Кагами, пойдем остальную еду завалим, пока не разбежалась.

Только у них двоих был опыт по разделке птицы, Аомине еще знал отличное заклинание для скоростного ощипывания. У него был один недостаток — перья разлетались как от вентилятора. Но выглядело эффектно. Скоро все однокурсники столпились вокруг них.

— Тоже мне цирк нашли, — буркнул Кагами, пятью точными ударами разделывая тушку.

За спинами студентов обезглавленная и выпотрошенная куриная тушка танцевала на пеньке джигу.

Айда тоже подошел полюбоваться на бойню.

— Кстати, в деревне говорят, у них маньяк завелся, — сказал он между делом.

Аомине посмотрел на Имаеши — анимированная курица, кажется, пыталась принять асану кобры.

— Пугает девчонок по вечерам, — продолжал Айда, — в окна заглядывает. Еда пропадать стала.

— Кагами, у тебя со стипендией как? — спросил Аомине.

— Нормально, есть еще.

— Ну, тогда я не знаю, кто это.

Кагами швырнул в него куриную голову.

— А как девчонок пугает? — спросил Кисе.

— Подкрадывается и громко дышит сзади.

— Тогда это Такао, — сказал Мидорима.

— Я не ворую еду! — возмутился тот.

— А почему они решили, что это маньяк? — спросил Кисе. — Может, это какой-нибудь слабоумный лесной дух.

— У них животина дохнет, — ответил Айда. — У коров выкидыши, куры со страху мрут.

— Что-то куры у них нервные, — насторожился Аомине. — Сенсей, вы не в курсе, как их выводили?

Айда закашлялся, нацепил темные очки, несмотря на сгущающиеся сумерки, и снова заговорил о маньяке.

— Так вот, самое главное. Он затащил в сарай женщину и пытался накормить ее сырой неощипанной курицей.

Аомине посмотрел на кучку разделанной курятины. Не очень аппетитно.

— И как она? Жива? — спросил Кисе.

— Женщина-то? Жива, а что ей сделается. Вырвалась, подняла ором всю деревню на ноги, но маньяка они не нашли. Как он выглядит, она не помнит.

— Типично, — хмыкнул Акаши. — В сарае было темно, да?

— Разумеется, — ответил Айда. — Все приличные маньяки орудуют только в темноте. А еще она закрыла лицо подолом, когда он в нее куриной ногой тыкать начал.

— Так что, мы его ловить будем? — спросил Аомине, прикидывая, как бы побыстрее с этим управиться. Проще всего свалить на Имаеши — пусть на кишках погадает, где этот маньяк прячется.

— Вот еще, — ответил Айда. — Я тут не вижу ни одной виноватой рожи — значит, не ваших рук дело. Пусть сами разбираются, а у нас учебный план.

 

Ровно в полночь выдвинулись в лес. Айда обыскал всех и отобрал у Аомине и Кагами электрические фонарики.

— Только свечи! — строго сказал он. — Лесные духи не переносят искусственного света, вся практика насмарку пойдет. Лучше учитесь довольствоваться лунным светом.

Как раз в этот момент луну затянуло тучами, и лес накрыло густым чернильным мраком. Айда невозмутимо раздал старомодные фонари со свечами и послал их к Имаеши за спичками.

— Никакой огненной магии! — предупредил Айда. — Рановато их еще сжигать.

Далеко они не ушли — буквально через сто метров Мурасакибара остановился и уставился на что-то на земле.

— Если б не сбежала, умерла бы быстрой безболезненной смертью, — сказал он.

Аомине подошел поближе — в траве лежала растерзанная куриная тушка без ног.

— Если бы попалась Имаеши, то вряд ли, — сказал он. — Это точно наша?

— Не думаю, что тут водятся дикие куры, — ответил Мурасакибара. — Хоронить будем?

— Да ну, может, пригодится кому. Свежая же еще, — отмахнулся Аомине.

Вторая курица встретилась им чуть подальше. У нее тоже не было ног, разбросанные внутренности влажно блестели под тусклым светом фонарей.

— А этот маньяк гурман, — сказал Имаеши, присев над трупиком.

— Думаешь, это он? — спросил Мидорима.

— Звери не бросают еду. И лесной дух сказал Акаши, что тут какая-то человекоподобная хрень безобразничает.

Аомине обернулся — Акаши стоял возле Айды, который делал какие-то пометки в журнале практики. Видимо, пока они разглядывали недоеденных кур, Акаши успел выполнить задание.

— Нахрен этого маньяка, — сказал Аомине. — Кисе, пойдем поищем дриаду посисястее.

Сисястые дриады то ли не водились в этом лесу, то ли разбежались из-за маньяка. Им удалось найти только довольно престарелую любительницу пожаловаться. Они битый час проторчали возле ясеня с огромным дуплом, выслушивая лесные сплетни. Молодые дриады, оказывается, совсем стыд потеряли и по весне облачаются в одни цветы, которые совсем срам не прикрывают. Водяной из ближайшего озера на старости лет поехал умом и собирает гарем из русалок, а за утопленниками не присматривает, и те совсем одичали, камыш курят. В лесу бардак, никто за порядком не следит, даже студентов заплутать некому.

— Может, вы бабушку потешите? — спросила она с надеждой. — Погуляйте тут до рассвета, а я вам из кроны знаки неверные подавать буду?

— Простите, но нам перед сенсеем отчитаться надо, — сказал Кисе. — Как-нибудь в другой раз.

Оказалось, что бабка им попалась очень полезная, Айда прослушал короткую сводку и пообещал «отлично» за практику, если они смогут прилично оформить все, что она им рассказала.

До палатки добрались чуть живые, когда уже светало. Только забрались в спальные мешки, как снаружи зловеще зашуршало, и молния на входе медленно, с противным скрежетом поползла вверх.

— Если это маньяк, я оторву ему голову голыми руками, — пробормотал Аомине.

— А я погадаю на внутренностях, — сказал Кисе, потянувшись к своему рюкзаку. Наверняка за кинжалом.

Молния расстегнулась, и в палатку просунулась голова Имаеши.

— Не шалите, — сказал он и убрался, не забыв застегнуть вход.

 

Единственное преимущество полевой практики было в том, что не нужно было вставать ни свет ни заря. Аомине проснулся около полудня и потянулся обнять Кисе, который все еще спал.

— Я же сказал — не шалить, — донеслось снаружи.

А после обеда практика пошла псу под хвост.

Мурасакибара полез в свою палатку за очередной шоколадкой и выбрался оттуда злой, будто проклятье берсерковой ноги наложили на него всего, включая волосы.

— Кто? — спросил он, потрясая пустым рюкзаком.

— Ацуши, в чем дело? — спросил Акаши.

— Меня обокрали, — заявил Мурасакибара. — Не осталось никакой еды.

Все разом посерьезнели — голодный Мурасакибара был страшнее той фигни, которую культисты прятали в подвале и никогда не называли по имени. А голодным он был постоянно.

— Тут курица осталась, — тихо предложил Кагами.

— Мне. Нужна. Моя. Еда.

— Мурасакибара, не переживай, сейчас поищем, — сказал Айда. — Если не найдем, можешь идти, самое важное ты уже сдал, остальное потом как-нибудь.

Мурасакибара стоял посередине полянки, и казалось, что вокруг него потрескивает воздух. Слабо запахло озоном.

— Мурасакибара, возьми себя в руки! — приказал Айда. — Давай без стихийных выбросов, в бюджете института нет средств на восстановление деревни.

Все разбежались по лесу, имитируя бурную сыскную деятельность. Обыскать палатки даже не подумали — все знали, что бывает, если разозлить Мурасакибару, и никому из них не пришло бы в голову брать его заначку.

— Да ни хрена мы не найдем, — сказал Кисе. — Кто-то из местных наверняка уже хомячит его чипсы перед телеком.

— Ну хоть за деревьями спрячемся, если ебанет, — ответил Аомине.

Под ногами что-то захрустело. Аомине поднял ногу и снял с подошвы обертку от шоколадки. Осмотрелся и увидел еще несколько возле густого кустарника. Показав Кисе, чтобы ступал тише, Аомине подкрался к кустам и раздвинул ветки.

— Да это же Фрэнки! — вскрикнул Кисе.

На земле в окружении запасов Мурасакибары сидел кадавр явно студенческого производства. Швы на лбу были неровные, пальцы двигались неловко, то и дело роняя чипсы, а одет он был в розовую футболку с Хэлло Китти и джинсы со стразами. Всех учебных кадавров называли Фрэнки и различали по номерам.

— Фрэнки, хороший, хороший мальчик, кис-кис-кис, иди сюда, — заворковал Кисе.

— Ты уверен, что их так подзывают? — спросил Аомине.

— Они на все отзываются. Ты же не думаешь, что вот это помнит, как его зовут?

Фрэнки улыбнулся и помахал им. Аомине поднял пачку чипсов, открыл ее и протянул ему несколько штук на ладони.

— Гули-гули-гули... Блядь, Кисе, ты заразный!

Приманивая чипсами и неся чушь про хорошего мальчика, они выманили Фрэнки на поляну. Аомине объяснил Мурасакибаре, где найти его заначку, и позвал Айду. Тот почесал Фрэнки за ухом и, пока Кисе отвлекал его мармеладной змейкой, осмотрел локтевой сгиб на левой руке.

— Двести одиннадцатый, надо же! Студенты сказали, что разобрали его, а он, значит, сбежал. Поздравляю, вы поймали маньяка.

— Чего? — Аомине осмотрел сияющего стразами Фрэнки. — Да какой из него маньяк? Он же учебный, ходит с трудом.

— Четвертый курс экспериментировал с эмоциональностью кадавров, — пояснил Айда. — Двести одиннадцатому прививали стремление создать семью. Но в лабораторных условиях у них ничего не получилось. Или, скорее всего, они ничего не делали и даже не следили за кадавром, а у него проснулось это самое стремление, и он пошел в люди.

— Подождите, — сказал Такао. — Так та женщина, в которую он курицей тыкал... Он что, предложение ей делал?

Практику пришлось прервать. Сначала — чтобы проржаться. Потом — чтобы не дать Мурасакибаре расчленить Фрэнки, которому Аомине с Кисе, оказывается, скормили чипсы с новым вкусом. А потом пришлось сворачиваться, потому что невозможно таскаться по ночному лесу с кадавром, жаждущим большой и чистой любви.


End file.
